Magmar Quests
Magmar quests begin with the very first at Chief Torgor, and will lead you all over the continent of K(..). Level 1 The Journey Begins After arriving in the settlement, you were dragged into a bloody battle with some Kretches. In light of this, you must acquire your first pieces of armour: a leather vest and a set of leather cuisses. You can buy them in the shop. Remember, it's for your own safety! Where: Chief Torgor @ Settlement of Chernag Reward: '''25 Exp. '''First Blood Troubled times have fallen upon the settlement: with almost the entire local militia off on distant campaigns, the remaining, defenceless inhabitants are being terrorised by evil Kretches. You must find the militia commander, who lives in a hut beyond the settlement's palisades, to offer your help. Where: '''Chief Torgor @ Settlement of Chernag '''Reward: 25 Exp. & 10 Journey to the Capital You must go to the Elder in the capital and give him a report on the situation in the settlement. Where: '''Chief Torgor @ Settlement of Chernag '''Reward: 50 Exp. Big Hunt for Wild Hounds The Elder revealed to you that after the fall of the sacred Temple of Goochar, the balance between darkness and light was ruptured and Evil poured into the world. One of the consequences of this was the countless hordes of Wild Hounds, which are now swarming through the city's outskirts and terrorising the residents. You have been assigned the task of ridding the city of these beasts. Where: '''Elder Verkiry @ Dartrong Square '''Reward: 50 Exp. & 5 Dartrong Rep & Red Amulet of Return City In Peril Having barely set foot in your new location, you become unexpectedly embroiled in a huge battle! A throng of crazed monsters is heading towards the city. You can't simply stand aside and let them pass! Where: '''Givens @ County Vurdaliya '''Reward: 70 Exp. & Club The Exam On the Knowledge of Laws The Elder suggests that you sit an exam to test your knowledge of the key locations and rules of the game. Where: '''Elder Verkiry @ Dartrong Square '''Reward: 50 Exp. & Dartrong rep Note: '''Must have completed quest Big Hunt for Wild Hounds '''Elixirs of Courage The local commander asked the witch to prepare some Elixirs of Courage to help brave warriors in the battle with Kretches. You must help to deliver the elixirs. Where: ''' Brugilda @ Village of Maettro '''Reward: 50 Exp. & 5 Dartrong Rep The Frost Flower The local crafter has told you that it's very warm and stuffy in the workshop, making it hard to do any work. The crafter has heard of a miracle flower that can cool down large spaces and would like you to go and get this flower. Where: '''Soygura the Craftswoman @ Square of Fire '''Reward: 75 Exp. Test of Strength The Warlord wants you to go to the Arena in City Square and win a fight with a trainer. It will be a good lesson in fighting and will teach you some combat skills necessary for a warrior. Where: '''Warlord Gidver @ Dartrong Arena '''Reward: 50 Exp. Weapons Delivery From the Reports on Settlement Life, which you collected, it has become clear to the Elder that the settlers' army has a chronic shortage of weapons. He has tasked you with delivering arms to the settlement. Where: '''Elder Verkiry @ Dartrong Square '''Reward: 100 Exp. & 5 Dartrong rep Category:Quests Category:Magmar